Blood Dragon Slayer Magic
Blood Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic that involves the use of one's own blood. Description Blood Dragon Slayer Magic is an intriguing magic, for though it is a Dragon Slayer Magic, it is far more deadly in comparison to the other magics, and fills a wide variety of roles thanks to its element. By controlling Blood within the body or outside of it through this magic. Whilst Red blood cells allow the user to activate certain parts of the body, or provide them extra strength, White blood cells are used to combat infection and poison, whilst this ability to control the coagulation of the user's blood allows them to possibly harden their skin and limit their blood flow to a minimum when injuries have been received. It is for this, Blood Dragon Slayer exists in not only damage, but in empowering the user through completely natural means.Blood Dragon Slayer also has other properties to it as well as allowing the user to shape weaponry or objects with their own blood to aid them in battle. When is Dragon Force the user becomes Blood themselves allowing them to turn into blood or able to go inside a person's body and take control of their blood. The only known users of this magic our Ike who he also trained to learn this magic Dead Master. Spells *'Blood Dragon's Roar': One of the User's most powerful spell in their power. At this moment, the user's body expels it out of their mouth as an instinctive reaction, with their own guidance strengthening the force of expulsion significantly. Upon being released from their mouth, it forms as a large torrent of blood of a significant radius. Because of the properties of blood, it impacts as a liquid would, solidifies just before attacking the enemy, causing blades of blood to cause significant injury to their enemies, adding to the spell's overall raw power. *'Blood Dragon's Bloody World': The user creates a huge box made out of Blood which covers the whole Area which traps both them and their enemy. This spell works when the enemy is trap inside takes their magical power from their blood and gives it to the user this spell lasts about 15mins but shown by training and mastery Ike was able to hold it for an hour once. *'Blood Dragon's Iron Plate': More of a support type spell the user uses their Blood to harden in making their blood into a Iron like Plate making them into armor but this can be broken with enough force. Advance spells *'Dead Man's World: Bloody Coffin': The user traps the enemy in a coffin made out of blood than the user sucks the user dry till they have no more blood left killing them. *'Bloody Nightmare: Eye of the Reaper': With enough magic power the user has the ability to see a human by sensing the pressure of their blood a continent away. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Magic